


Wine Bearer

by CyberDollMay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Drunk Sex, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Keith only wishes, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Slavery, at least on lotor's part, light petplay? if that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDollMay/pseuds/CyberDollMay
Summary: Keith is captured by the Galra and forced to be Lotor's new plaything.





	Wine Bearer

The chains were more symbolic than anything. Loose, gilded things that clinked together when he walked and barely impeded his movement. He couldn't run, he couldn't fight--Prince Lotor was haughty, not stupid-- but he could easily perform whatever humiliating tasks would be required of him. The amused looks the galra gave him when he entered made Keith realize it was like a collar on a cat. Just an accessory to show he was owned. The very thought made his blood boil.

"He really is beautiful isn't he? For a human." Lotor spoke to the room but looked only at Keith, a predatory glint in his eye.

There were murmurs of agreement as Keith walked towards the throne. All of his muscles tensed as he looked for a way to escape, a makeshift weapon to fight them off with, anything that would make him less powerless. But there was nothing. He approached the prince and forced himself to look into his eyes.

"Kneel." Lotor commanded. Keith stayed silent, fearing his voice would betray him, and stood still. "A fighter, I like that. It suits you. If you won't kneel, at least make yourself useful and pour me some more wine?" He gestured towards a nearby table with his empty glass, there were a few bottles on it, most half empty or more. A knot of nervousness started forming in Keith's stomach. Every galra in this room was probably drunk or getting there. And he was alone, weaponless, completely at their mercy in some red silken outfit that made him look like a hooker. The sword on Lotor's belt shined menacingly in the purple light. A broken bottle was nothing compared to it, but it might've been the only way he'd get out alive.

Keith clenched his fists but did as he was told. He grabbed one of the more full bottles and gingerly removed the cork. Lotor smiled as he walked back over, reveling in the sight of him. One of the famed paladins of voltron would soon be grovelling at his feet.

"All out of fight?" he asked as Keith started to pour his drink.

"You tell me," Keith said, swinging the bottle towards his head. He had hoped on a surprise advantage, maybe even knocking him out and stealing the sword for himself. Those hopes were dashed instantly when Lotor grabbed his arm.

His nails pierced Keith's flesh, causing blood to bead up from under them. "Did you think I would entertain that for even a second?" He threw the paladin down to the floor. The bottle shattered, leaving Keith in a puddle of wine and broken glass. "I spared your life because I thought you would make a nice pet. A good pet must be trained." Just as Keith started to push himself up, he stepped on his back, holding him down. "Now, lick it up."

Keith could feel the knot growing, along with another feeling. The second feeling only intensified as the other galra moved closer, eager to watch his punishment. Lotor ground his boot into him. "We're waiting."

Keith pushed himself up as far as Lotor would allow and bowed his head. Shame and humiliation washed over him, and even worse warmth started spreading through his body. Oh god, was he gonna get off on this? He lapped at the puddle, avoiding the broken glass, as a blush started to creep up his face. A snicker went through the crowd. For what felt like hours, Keith obediently licked up the wine, not making any difference in the mess. He prayed he'd get drunk off of this, just enough not to care.

Suddenly Lotor leaned forward and grabbed his hair, forcing his head back to look him in the eyes.

And Keith moaned.

Lotor's cruel, amused expression fell. He was just...surprised it seemed. It was back within a moment. "I was going to ask if you've had enough, but you seem to be enjoying this." Keith tried to turn his head away, but Lotor held him still. "I guess I'll have to find a different way to punish you in the future. For now, make sure this gets cleaned up." He let go of him and stepped away as if to test what Keith would do.

Keith didn't know what else he could do at this point except continue, breathing heavily with tears of shame pricking his eyes.

 

The night droned on, and eventually Keith was called away from the puddle. It hadn't gotten any smaller, only soaked into Keith’s clothes. He approached the throne with his eyes cast downwards. He feared what was coming, but there was no reason to show it.

The prince tilted his chin upwards with a single clawed finger. His cheeks were flushed. Clearly he’d been able to refill his glass a few times in Keith’s absence.

“You’re an eyesore.” His speech was slurred, yet he still held the same elegant pomp in his voice, “Sit here and wait for Drosz to take you.” He gestured to the space next to his throne.

“Drosz?” Keith asked, but Lotor had already gotten up and sauntered towards another group of partygoers. He kneeled next to the throne. The acrid scent of galra wine clung to him like fog over a dense city. Though he wasn’t nearly drunk off it, breathing it in made him dizzy. Hopefully wherever this Drosz would lead him would allow him a change of clothes.

After a while, his legs started to stiffen. Keith wondered as he looked around the room, if anyone would notice if he simply walked out. At first, it seemed not. They were all focused on their own inane conversations. But every so often an eye would dart in his direction. Watchful, intrigued,  _ hungry _ . There was no escape. Not from here. He ignored the small, annoying pains as well as he could. Time moved slowly. One by one, or in pairs, guests left the room. Lotor and his cluster stayed. They talked, some danced, and laughed in that fake, uproarious way that Keith had only seen in movies.

As he was watching them, a clawed hand delicately tapped his shoulder. Keith flinched. He scrambled to his feet and whirled towards them. His own loose chains whipped around and struck him, stinging enough to leave future welts.

The person the hand belonged to was a rather slight Galra. Straight-backed with a pointed nose and narrow eyes. He flicked his frilled ears dismissively as he grabbed the chain attached to Keith’s collar. This must have been Drosz.

Drosz also took the liberty of tightening the paladin’s cuffs, forcing his wrists together as if in prayer. Keith grit his teeth but, once again, said nothing.

He couldn't help but notice that the remaining socialites watched him as he left. Drunk, heavy-lidded eyes followed his every move, every sway of his loose, silken outfit. They weren’t laughing this time, but it somehow felt just as humiliating. Keith wasn’t sure if the electrifying feeling travelling through him made it better or worse. A red rivalling his outfit creeped up his neck. God, why wouldn’t they kill him already? They’ve won.

He was immediately relieved upon leaving the room, now in the silent company of his escort. “Where are you taking me?” He demanded, his voice was hard-set and powerful. Keith wondered how long he could keep up the illusion.

“Your room.” Drosz said. He kept facing forward as he led Keith by the neck down the winding hallways of the ship. Keith...hadn’t been expecting a straightforward answer. He figured he’d just get yelled at or told something vague. 

He dutifully studied each hall they traversed, trying to build a mental map of the ship should he get an opportunity to escape. In doing this, he was too busy to realize when Drost had stopped and knocked into him.

The galra grunted at him but didn’t so much as raise his hand. He opened the door he was standing in front of and pulled Keith along towards a bed.. He latched Keith’s collar to an anchor on one of the bedposts, making sure to wrap the chain around it a few times to limit his movement.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Keith yelled, pulling at his collar in disgust. He felt like a dog, leashed to its little house in someone’s front yard. 

Drosz didn’t respond. He pat keith’s head with a mocking grin, quickly pulling his hand away as Keith tried to bite it. The galra quickly left, but his parting laugh stayed with Keith even after the door shut.

Keith pulled against his chain, but it held tight. Great. As short as it was, he could only sit in front of the bed or lie down at the foot of it. He chose the latter and climbed up on the bed, sinking into the plush comforter. As he did, he realized just how tired he was. He hadn’t rested since he got knocked out in battle--if you could call that rest. He wanted to fight it, he really did. But being tired wouldn’t help him escape. 

Keith curled himself into a somewhat comfortable position and shut his eyes, willing sleep to take him.

 

Keith was awoken by the sound of metal crashing against metal. He tried to leap out of bed, but the collar dragged him back, choking him. He coughed and spluttered as he tried to figure out where he was, what was happening. Then he saw Lotor in the doorway. And everything came back. Keith grit his teeth and stared at the drunken prince. 

“Aww, did I wake you?” Lotor teased, a chorus of laughter came from behind him as a few of his companions spilled into the room. “Don’t worry, you’ll be out again in no time.”

They descended on him as a pack. Shoving him down into the bed as they stripped him of his clothes. He fought just to breathe as his head was pressed against the covers. Hands, claws, fangs and tongues ravished every inch of his now bare body. He squirmed against them, but it was of no use. 

A curt noise from Lotor tore their attention from Keith. “Do not behave like animals. If I wanted to see this savagery, I would have taken you to the harem garden.” One by one, Keith felt the hands leave his body, allowing him to pick his head up and catch his breath. “ _ This _ is no common whore. He is a former paladin of Voltron and should be treasured as one would a crown jewel.” Lotor sauntered over and grabbed Keith again. With one hand, he quickly unlocked the latch, freeing Keith of his chain. The collar stayed however. The chain to his handcuffs was similarly dispatched, tossed into a heap on the floor. 

Keith was frozen with terror, only making it easier for Lotor to lay him back on the bed. The prince straddled him then, pulling his pants down past his hips. 

“So you brought us here to watch?” A distinctly female voice pouted, Keith couldn’t see who it belonged to. 

“Not quite. You’re allowed to do whatever you wish with him. I just wanted to have the first turn.” His eyes shone brightly in the dim light of the room. Keith looked over his shoulder and saw the group as only a cluster of glowing yellow eyes poking through the darkness. 

“Please...” Keith’s voice was pathetically small, “please don’t.” Lotor didn’t acknowledge him, his friends laughed. 

The prince was already half hard as he grabbed Keith by the hips and started bucking against him. His nails drew blood, creating matching wounds to the ones on his arm from earlier in the night. Keith struggled to pull himself away, but his legs were pinned down by two of the galra.  The other two went to the head of the bed and held his wrists. No matter where he looked, Keith was surrounded by the lithe socialites with gleaming eyes and razor sharp grins. Tears welled in his eyes and he tried his hardest to blink them back.

Lotor shifted his position so he was right over Keith, blocking out the world around him. Silver hair fell in Keith’s face as he leaned in to kiss him. Keith bit down hard on Lotor’s bottom lip but it only elicited a moan from him. He wanted to bite it off, make him bleed, make him suffer, but he gasped and let go when Lotor entered him.

The prince rolled his hips against Keith’s, stretching him around his length. He kissed Keith again, and trailed his lips down the paladin’s neck. A desperate, needy sound was ripped from Keith’s throat as the prince bit down on his collarbone. 

He struggled to tear his arms out of the galras’ hold. A sudden, sharp pain coursed through one of his arms, and he cried out.

“Shhh...relax.” Lotor whispered into his ear, “If you calm down, you might even enjoy this.”

“Shut u--ah!” Keith’s voice caught in his throat as Lotor thrust deeper into him. His ridged alien cock pressed against Keith’s prostate, sending waves of electricity shooting through him.  His own dick started getting hard, bouncing in rhythm with Lotor's thrusts.

One of the others reached for it, slowly, looking towards Lotor for approval. He smiled, even pulling away from the paladin to grant them better access. Their delicate purple hand wrapped around Keith without further delay. "St-stop..." Keith moaned, aware his pleas were falling on deaf ears.

His tears flowed freely at this point. He had given up struggling.  The woman opposite the galra giving him a handjob leaned in and licked the tears from his cheeks. She eyed him hungrily as his erection grew in her companion's hand. "Hmm...my turn next." She purred.

Lotor picked up speed, raking his claws down the paladin's sides as he cried out in ecstasy. Keith's heart pounded inside him. It wouldn't be long now for either of them. He bucked his hips frantically against the galra woman as she slowly circled his head with her thumb slowly and playfully. She leaned in a licked away the drip of precum that had started coming out. Silent tears had changed to choked back sobs, shaking Keith's whole body as the prince and his friends toyed with him.

Suddenly, searing pain ran through his body. He looked back up at Lotor, who had dug his claws into him again, hard enough to leave bruises. The look in his eyes could only be described as jealousy. "Don't wear him out too much, Sirk. He has a long night ahead of him."

"But of course." She pulled her hand away and Keith whined at its sudden absence.

Lotor held Keith tighter against him. Moans came out like low growls as he buried himself in the paladin's ass. He attacked the sensitive skin at the base of Keith's neck, nipping and sucking, leaving dark, sometimes bloody marks wherever he went.

He nearly screamed as Lotor emptied himself inside him. He no longer cared about crying in front of them. Sobs he had tried to hold back wracked his body as he came to his own climax, his cum spraying against Lotor's once elegant outfit.

Lotor smiled, breathing heavily as he stared into Keith's teary, horror-stricken eyes. He leaned down and kissed him again, slow and sweet. Keith didn't bite him this time.

"There we go." the prince began, pulling himself out of Keith and taking off his shirt. He admired the sight of his own cum leaking from the once proud paladin, "You're all free to do as you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> The first and second halves of this were written at two separate times, so forgive me if there are any inconsistencies. Also...I feel kind of bad for putting Keith through all of this so next thing I write with him will be fluff!


End file.
